Three Hopeful Thoughts
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Bella stumbles into Edward during a girls night out with Rosalie, and what was meant to be a fun evening of drinking & dancing, turns into something none of them would have imagined.


**TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash Contest**

**Where three, four or more is never a crowd.**

**Pairing: Edward, Bella & Rosalie**

**POV: All three POV**

**Rating: ALL stories submitted for this contest are rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own a very vivid imagination and some great inspiration. You know who you are. **

**TwiSlash Unveiled, this contest, and the authors of the stories submitted do not intend any copyright infringement.**

**Anonymity Disclaimer:**

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled.  
It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled PolySlash contest only.  
It remains the work of the author. **

**BPOV**

"Do you come here often?" asked the smooth voice behind me as I cozied up to the bar in the small dance club Rosalie had dragged me out to, _against my will_. I had to stifle the laugh that was about to come from my mouth as I turned around and came face to face with the dark green eyes and messy auburn hair of one fine specimen of man._ Jesus. _

He was sin in a slightly wrinkled black shirt and dark jeans. I looked back onto the dance floor and caught a quick glimpse of Rosalie dancing with random some guy and rolled my eyes. I knew she wouldn't be able to follow the rule we set forth earlier in the night to go home with only each other. No men had been the only thing we decided before we left the apartment. It was very rare however if Rosalie didn't leave with some guy, or girl for that matter. She wasn't really picky.

"Does that even work?" I asked somewhat rudely as tall, dark and utterly fuckable motioned to the bartender to come over and help me. I couldn't help but be awed, like he had some sort of magical power, because even though I was standing there in a fair skimpy dress, the bartender came over fairly quickly at his request.

"Get the lady whatever she wants," he said coldly, and I couldn't help but be turned on by his aggressive personality. My eyes were instantly drawn to the small dusting of chest hair that was revealed by the three buttons of his shirt that were undone. In fact, I was so distracted that the bartender had to call out to me to request my drink order.

"I'll take a Bombay Martini with two olives and an amaretto sour," I stated stoically as I looked back towards the tall drink of water beside me. "Thanks."

Instead of replying, he just started to scan the crowd, his finger tapping lightly against the bar to the beat of the music which was 'Let Me Blow Your Mind' by Eve and Gwen Stefani. I turned away from him and continued to watch my best friend grinding on the dance floor with some nameless guy who clearly had a small semblance of hope that he might go home with her tonight. If we followed the rules we had set forth though, the only person Rosalie was going home with was me.

Rosalie and I had met in our first year of college in Arizona and had helped each other through one heartbreak after another it seemed. When she got a job offer in Seattle, after we graduated last year, I jumped at the chance to move closer to my family, who were settled in Forks, just three hours northwest of the city. We had been living in the city for two weeks, when I finally got a job offer at a local firm in their marketing department and tonight we were celebrating the fact that we were both gainfully employed.

"Your drinks," said the smooth talker as I felt his hand touch mine, a small spark emitted between us upon contact. When I turned around, I grabbed my martini and took a quick sip, licking the rim seductively for some unknown reason. Rosalie would kill me if I left her here to go home with someone other than her after, we had agreed to the girls' night out. "You keep watching the blonde, any particular reason?" he asked as he quirked his eye brow and I noticed a small scar above his brow that I suddenly envisioned licking.

"That's my girlfriend; I'm here with her tonight."

"Oh really? I didn't peg you as that kind of girl," he said with a small, yet sexy laugh as my eyes grew wide at his assumption. He couldn't possibly think that Rosalie and I were… oh my god.

"Oh… no. Not like that. She's my best friend. We're celebrating the fact that I finally got a job and we agreed it was time a girls' night out, since we recently moved to the city," I admitted, as I wondered why the hell I was over sharing with a complete stranger. "Well, thank you for the assistance." I grabbed the two drinks and sauntered back towards Rosalie, who was still dancing, oblivious to the world around her. I looked back over my shoulder and sex on legs was still standing there, staring at my ass and when he noticed I had caught him, he winked at me and then licked his lips. This was going to be a long night.

**RPOV**

"What's his deal?" I asked Bella, as I noticed the tall guy at the bar shamelessly ogling her like a piece of meat. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently and handed me my drink, which I gulped down a mouthful greedily, since I was getting parched from dancing so much.

"I don't know. He bought us the drinks so he can't suck that much," she uttered as the song changed to 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado and I finished my drink, slamming the empty glass on a nearby table.

"Dance with me. We're celebrating," I gushed cheerfully, as Bella didn't shy away when I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor, still within the sight of the gorgeous guy at the bar.

As I grabbed Bella's waist in my hands and moved us to the beat of the music, giving her a moment before she let her inhibitions disappear and she got into it, I couldn't help but stare at her and get a little bit excited. Bella was a stunning beauty at five foot four with dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, although tonight it was pulled up and off of her creamy shoulders. It was no surprise that the guy at the bar couldn't take his eyes off of her; I couldn't either.

Bella knew that I was bi-sexual, because she was there for my first foray into the world of girl on girl. During our third year of college, we had both been almost simultaneously dumped by the, for lack of a better word, assholes that we were dating. After hours of drowning our sorrows in several bottles of Jack Daniels, we ended up making out like teenagers and I went down on her, something that still replays over and over in my dreams on a frequent basis, unbeknownst to Bella.

"_Oh god Rosalie," Bella whispered breathily to me as my tongue descended on her clit for the first time and she literally shook with anticipation. Ever since I had met Bella during move in day at University, I had felt this inexplicable reaction to her. I had never seen a woman the way I saw Bella and on this night, I knew I would never see her the same way again._

_I let my fingers dance along her folds, slowly and teasingly, before finally shoving two of them inside of her pink heat. She not only looked delicious, she tasted better than the sweetest honey. Bella writhed and moaned as I continued to press my fingers inside of her while flicking her clit with my tongue. After all the times I had thought of enjoying Bella like this, which I am not ashamed to admit was a hell of a lot, this was a million times better than I ever thought it would be._

"_Oh fuck yes… just like that," she yelled out as her hands entwined themselves in my messy hair. Before I had convinced her to let me go down on her, we had been exploring each other's bodies and making out quite vigorously on the couch. Had that been the extent of my experimentation with Bella, I would have been content, but knowing that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her was epic. She had been the one to make the first move, by taking my hand and putting it against her bare pussy after she had slowly taken off her tiny lace panties._

"_Do you like this Bella?" I asked her slowly, emphasizing her name. I didn't want her to ever think of anyone else as I pleased her. "Do you like me fucking your cunt with my fingers and licking your sweet juice with my tongue?"_

"_Jesus yes," she screamed out as I felt her entire body spasm around my fingers and she came, panting crazily as I sucked on my fingers before climbing up the couch, where we had been lying, to kiss her lips._

"_You are so beautiful," I uttered lowly to her as she held me against her chest, her heart beating wildly as she began to stroke my hair. We fell asleep in that position and even though she never reciprocated, I never regretted a single minute of it. The next morning, we decided it was just some stupid drunken __experimentation that all college girls did and we left it at that. I wasn't ready to ruin my friendship with her over my desire to be with her._

I moved my hand slowly along the edge of her arm, the soft silk fabric of her purple halter dress moving lightly, as Bella swayed her hips seductively to the beat, finally giving herself over to the music that was playing. I turned my thoughts away from our past escapade together as I leaned forward, my mouth close to her ear and I went to speak to her. "He's still watching you."

"No. He's watching us," Bella replied softly, as she moved her hand against my back, the hem of my dress riding up slightly as she then bent her legs at the knees and moved down slowly, her hands tracing the curve of my legs, causing me to gasp slightly. I was sure we were making a scene, but at that moment in time, as her hands caressed my skin, I couldn't find it in me to care.

The song changed to 'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce and Bella stood back up, moving her tight body closer to mine as I noticed the clear lust in her eyes. "You should invite him over to dance with you," I said, trying to be a gracious friend. She clearly had some sort of attraction to the guy at the bar and even though we had decided this would be a girls' night only, who was I to deny her the chance to discover if something bigger lied between them. Sure, I would be jealous as hell because part of me wanted Bella for myself, but I knew she would never go for that. Not long term anyways.

A waiter came over to us a moment later, with our particular drinks on his tray and I cocked my eye brow curiously. "Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar," he stated loud enough for us to hear and when I looked at Bella, she was staring at him, licking her lips in anticipation and desire.. It was obvious that she wanted him. The waiter disappeared and I took a quick sip of my drink.

"Invite him to dance Bella, I won't be upset."

"This is our night Rosalie, remember?" she said, her voice ringing with regret as I moved closer to her, cupping her soft cheek in my hand.

"It can still be our night Bella," I said as I boldly kissed the side of her mouth, a small hiss being released from her lips. She didn't move away though, so I hoped this was a positive sign. "Let him dance with us." I watched with a sly smile as Bella nodded her head in agreement with me and we both cocked a finger towards the mysterious stranger, motioning for him to come join us on the dance floor.

I noticed Bella's smile widen as he stood up from his seat at the bar and stalked towards us, his long legs allowing him to cross the smoky club in record time. "Thank you for the drinks," said Bella sweetly as she held out her hand. "This is Rosalie," she stated as she motioned to me and he took my hand, kissing it softly. "And I'm Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you gorgeous ladies. I'm Edward."

**EPOV**

She was stunning; there was no other way to describe her. The dark chocolate eyes, framed by the stray hairs that had fallen into her face while dancing, made her even more hypnotizing to me. It didn't help matters that while I watched her, she practically ground herself against her equally gorgeous blonde friend while they were dancing to some erotic dance song.

When I ordered them another round of drinks, I knew it was a little bold of me, but I couldn't help it. I had to have her. Fuck, I'd take both of them if that was what I had to do to get the brunette.

She swayed to the music so sensually, her silken purple dress gliding effortlessly around her as she moved. The blonde and I clearly had something in common though; she couldn't take her eyes off of Bella either. "You're welcome for the drinks. It's the least I can do for the most gorgeous women in the room," I stated with all seriousness, as Bella reached her hand out to touch my arm. The electricity I had felt earlier when we had briefly touched at the bar, coursed through my body again, this time affecting my cock more than anything.

"Are you going to dance with us?" purred Rosalie, as she seductively took a sip of her drink and I noticed it was now empty. I grabbed the first waitress I found and got them each a refill, handing her a fifty dollar bill in the process. The song changed to 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship and both girls grabbed my hands and pulled me further onto the dance floor.

They wrapped themselves around me and I was suddenly face to face with Bella, who was dancing very slowly as her hands made their way across my body. I couldn't take my eyes off of the pink of her cheeks or the deep red of her lips, but became more aware of the world around me as I felt Rosalie's chest press into me from behind and her hands move around my body to the front, her hands slipping inside my open shirt. I let out a low hiss and was rewarded with a stunning smile from Bella as she moved down my body while the song went on, her hand moving very close to my aching cock, that wanted her to touch more than anything else in that moment.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," I finally managed to whisper to her, while I moved one hand around her body and the other back behind me, to touch Rosalie. Even though she wasn't in my grasp, nor was she whom I had set my eyes on initially, there was something about her that I was taken with. Bella gave me a stunning smile in response as I felt Rosalie's body move around mine, bringing her to the front.

I wanted to say something to them, but I had no idea what to say. Instead, I leaned forward and kissed Rosalie sweetly and then Bella. It was just a quick peck, but they both tasted so different and my cock sprang to life at the prospect of learning more about both girls. "Come with us," stated Rosalie as she grabbed my hand and I then grasped Bella's as Rose led us towards the back of the club.

I was relieved that she seemed to know her way around the bar, but curious since she said she had only lived in Seattle for a few weeks. Rosalie directed us into a small booth and I ended up sitting in the middle, with both girls flanking me. I clearly looked like the luckiest son of a bitch alive to everyone who passed by us.

"So, Edward…" began Rosalie, and I could sense some hesitation in her voice. "What do you do?" I let out a huge sigh of relief and motioned for the waitress I had seen on the dance floor, who brought over the drinks that I had ordered.

"Nothing exciting. I work in pharmaceutical sales and I travel a lot. I'm actually living in Chicago right now and am in Seattle for a job interview. Coming to this bar across from my hotel was my way of blowing off steam for the night," I admitted ruefully. My decision to be completely honest with them backfired a little bit because I could see sadness in Bella's eyes when I said that I lived out of town. I had never wanted to relocate to Seattle more than I did at that moment. "What is it that you ladies do?" I asked in response, trying to break the silence that had formed between us.

"I'm employed as a web and graphic designer," said Rosalie rather proudly, before she turned towards Bella who seemed somewhat shy.

"I start work on Monday for a Marketing firm as a Community Relations Assistant," she said sweetly, the smile forming on her face as she spoke about her job. It was really refreshing to see both girls so excited about their jobs, when I was clearly at a crossroads with mine. "It's nothing major, but it is a foot in the door at a major company, so I couldn't be happier."

I watched as both girls reached for their drinks and took sips, and I couldn't help but wonder how long they had known each other and how they had met. I had a million questions and thankfully for me, they humored me for the next hour and told me stories about their past. They were now living together in a modest two bedroom apartment a few miles from the club and I couldn't help but notice that their words were beginning to be laced with innuendo the further into the conversation we ventured.

As Bella's hand moved along my thigh, I felt Rosalie's on my shoulder, gripping me tightly. There was no way I was going to say anything to these stunning women about the thoughts running through my mind, unless one of them said something first.

"Edward," said Bella breathily as I looked down at her gentle eyes that were now swimming with lust. Unfortunately, she never got to finish her sentence before I felt Rosalie's teeth clamp down on my ear lobe, making me groan in surprise.

"Bella wants you Edward," whispered Rosalie as my mind tried to comprehend the shock that was currently running through it. When I looked over at Bella, she was simply nodding her head in agreement of Rosalie's words. "I want whatever Bella wants."

_What the fuck was I going to do? I was speechless._

"Umm… what does Bella want?" I managed to choke out as my mind starting to fill once again with thoughts of having both of these girls at once. It was the first time my cool exterior was shattered.

"I want this," stated Bella firmly as her hand moved from my thigh to graze against my denim covered cock. Her hand palmed me for a moment before she then moved up my chest and her hand gripped Rosalie's breast. "I want this too."

As I glanced at Rosalie for some sort of response, I couldn't help but notice the look of sheer elation on her face. She didn't really want what Bella wanted… she just wanted Bella. Before I had a chance to reply, both girls leaned up to my face and kissed my lips at the same time. "Where are you staying Edward?"

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how bold I was suddenly being, but Edward was unlike any guy I had ever met before and he stared at me with an intensity I had never experienced. Combine that with the alcohol that flowed easily all night and the fact that Rosalie was staring at me like she had two years ago in college and I was done for.

Even though Rosalie and I had just one experience one drunken night in college, it had stayed with me in my thoughts and dreams. I had been ashamed to admit to her how much I had enjoyed it and how I usually played with myself to thoughts of her doing again, usually with me sucking and fucking her as well. I just didn't think it was worth ruining a friendship over, because anything I wanted from her would simply be for release. I wasn't in love with her, nor did I see a future with her.

Now that we were placed in a situation where we would potentially be together once again, I was curious to have her the same way she had done me all those years ago. I think I surprised myself most of all when I told Edward that I wanted him and Rosalie. When she asked where he was staying, my heart leapt and my pussy ached. _I needed them, more than I could ever fathom._

"I'm at the Fairmont across the street," he said coolly as his hand then slipped between my thighs, his fingers moving quickly to my cloth covered cunt as he pulled Rosalie in for a fairly chaste kiss, which turned me on. Knowing that he was inches away from touching me, while he kissed my best friend was oddly erotic. When he pulled away from both of us, I could see the fear in his eyes. "We don't have to do this you know. You girls seem like great friends and I would hate to ruin that."

"Edward," I chastised lightly as I pushed his hand back between my legs and spread them open a bit more to give him easier access. "This isn't the first time Rosalie and I would have been together." I swear his jaw hit the table in front of us as I then watched Rosalie move her hand down to his cock and begin to rub him through the fabric, like I had done moments before.

"I sucked her clit and fucked her with my fingers as she called out my name," panted Rosalie into his ear as his eyes grew wide with lust. "She is the sweetest fucking thing you will ever taste." I blushed slightly at her comment before I let out a small sigh of disappointment. Edward had taken his hands from me and was preparing to stand up. We had clearly scared him away and my one chance with this guy was going to be shot to hell. He'd head back to Chicago tomorrow and I'd be stuck with the overwhelming regret that I was never with him.

"I'm in Room 605. Meet me there in ten minutes." With that, Edward stood from our booth and slipped out, leaving Rosalie and I both looking sexually frustrated, even though hopefully that wouldn't be the case very shortly. I watched as Edward crossed the room and paid the waitress again, most likely clearing up our tab.

"If you don't want to do this Bella, I'll understand. You and Edward clearly have this thing… and I know you want him," stated Rosalie, her voice coming across as sullen. I took my hand and stroked the side of her face with the back of it slowly.

"I want the both of you," I said genuinely as I found myself leaning forward and taking her bottom lip into mine. The room disappeared around us as Rosalie wrapped her hand in my hair, tugging gently as I opened my mouth in response and her tongue found mine. She tasted like heaven and amaretto, all rolled into one and it was making me wet with desire and desperation for her.

"I want to make you forget your fucking name," she said forcefully as I felt her hand grasp mine and she pulled me from the booth. Apparently, she was just as eager for this to begin as I was.

With Rosalie's hand in mine, we made our way across the street and into the Fairmont. I couldn't help but look around at the opulence of the hotel as she pulled me towards the elevators which were located not far from the lobby. We looked out of place, two girls disheveled from dancing and now kissing, but I didn't give a shit. Every bone in my body was telling me to follow through with this once in a lifetime chance, regardless of the outcome. Rosalie and I had made it through the last encounter unscathed, surely it would be the same this time around. Right?

"Your tense," stated Rosalie as we stepped into the elevator and we were followed in by a middle aged couple who eyed us up curiously since we were still holding hands.

"I'll be fine soon enough," I replied as her smile grew slightly and I resisted the urge to kiss her. Not since that very first night together had I wanted to kiss her as much as I did now. Thankfully, the couple exited the elevator on the fourth floor and as though she was reading my mind, Rosalie leaned in and kissed me again. It wasn't chaste or gentle, in fact it felt like years of built up tension were being released by her as she once again pulled slightly on my hair and my mouth opened willingly for her.

"God you taste so good," she whispered to me as her hand moved down my back to cup my ass and then slipped under the loose purple satin. Her fingers had finally reached the edge of my black lace panties, when the elevator opened signaling the sixth floor. "Room 605. Here we come."

As we walked down the hallway, approaching his hotel door, I couldn't help but feel nervous. This was clearly to be expected of a girl who was about to have sex with a completely fuckhot stranger and her best friend, right? Rosalie knocked boldly on the door and I wasn't completely shocked when Edward opened the door quickly. No doubt he was just as eager as we were.

"Come on in," he stated as he held his arm out and motioned us into the room. I stepped in first, followed by Rosalie, but not once did she let go of my hand.

"Holy shit, this is a sweet room, Moneybags," declared Rose as she broke the obvious tension that was in the air.

"Fuck, I wish I had this amount of money. The company I interviewed with is pursuing me pretty hard core, so they paid for this place and its king-sized bed," he stated genuinely, putting emphasis on the bed, which I had already noticed on the other side of the room. "I had some drinks ordered up from room service if you girls are interested?"

We both shook our heads in the positive and headed over to the leather couch, as I began looking around nervously. A lump formed in my throat as I watched Edward bring the drinks over, his shirt now completely unbuttoned and his chiseled chest firmly on display for both of us. I took my drink eagerly and instead of sipping gently, I slammed it back in one shot, which surprised both of them.

"If you are nervous," stated Edward, as I put one finger over his mouth after he had sat down beside me, Rosalie flanking my other side. I had been nervous about what lied ahead, but seeing him made all the tension go away and I was overwhelmed with need. When I pulled my finger away, I leaned forward and kissed him as hard as I could, our lips practically melding together as my hands found their way across his tempting chest. I could feel Rosalie moving on the couch behind me, but gasped slightly when Edward's tongue slipped into my mouth just as her hands slipped under my arms and she was cupping my breasts, and pinching my nipples over the soft silk of my dress.

"Do you still think I am nervous?" I asked breathlessly, after I had pulled away slightly and I felt Rosalie's lips moving across my shoulder blade, leaving behind searing heat from the force of her kiss. I grabbed the edge of Edward's shirt and began to slide it off of his shoulders as I felt a small tug on my dress. Rosalie had pulled the string of my halter in an effort to undo it, and it effortlessly slipped away from my skin, revealing my breasts to the both of them.

I didn't shy away, as I had expected I would. This was most likely an effect of the alcohol, which was fueling this escapade. Instead, I found myself growing bolder as I leaned forward and swirled my tongue around Edward's hard nipple. I bit down against him when I felt Rosalie pinch my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh god, Bella," exclaimed Edward as he pulled my face up to his and kissed me passionately. I felt a bit overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through my body and when I pulled away from Edward and turned to look at my best friend, I saw nothing but love and desire in her eyes. "Do you want Rosalie, Bella?" asked Edward quietly into my ear and I nodded my head quickly. "Show her."

I cupped Rosalie's cheek in my hand as I leaned forward to kiss her, her tongue instantly gaining access to mine, tasting and savoring every inch of each other's eager mouths. My hands wandered of their own accord as I moved them along the soft skin of her shoulders, finding the edge of her strapless dress and pushing it down to reveal her lush breasts to my eager eyes. How did I not realize how stunningly sexy Rosalie was?

My nerves began to get the best of me, until I felt Edward's lips on my shoulder, sucking fervently. His strong hands then gripped my breasts, massaging them and teasing them so perfectly, that my pussy was aching with wanton desire. "Oh fuck," I groaned out desperately as I lowered my mouth to Rosalie's pert nipple, sucking it lavishly as my hand made its way between her thighs.

My hand stretched under the hem of Rosalie's dress and I found her cloth covered cunt wet and desperate. I rubbed my fingers slowly along her length above the fabric, feeling emboldened by her moans and the bucking of her hips into me. "You girls are so fucking sexy together," stated Edward, his hot breath against my neck, making me shiver.

"Perhaps you'd like to see more of Bella and I together Edward?" queried Rosalie as she stood up and her dress dropped to the floor, showcasing her luscious curves and creamy skin. I let out a small gasp as she suddenly turned around and bent forward, touching her pink satin shoes before she shimmed out of the small scrap of lace she was wearing that passed as panties.

"You are so fucking sexy," commented Edward stoically as I nodded my head in agreement and Rosalie extended her hand to me.

**RPOV**

I wasn't sure if Bella was going to take my hand or not, and I was nervous with excitement. I desperately wanted her beneath my fingers and lips as I brought her to ecstasy, but if she wasn't ready for it, I wasn't going to push. My heart skipped a beat when Bella stood, offering me her hand as one remained clutched firmly in Edward's. Bella's dress was slowly slipping from her delectable body, when Edward reached up and stopped it.

"Let me," he stated with dark lust filled eyes, as he slowly tugged the purple silk dress the rest of the way down her body, until it was at her ankles. Bella held his shoulder firmly and stepped out of her dress, as Edward tossed it on the other side of the room. He then hitched his fingers into the waistband of her black lace boy shorts and tugged them down, staring at Bella like he was revealing one of the world's finest pieces of art. "Gorgeous," he said firmly, as I let my eyes take in Bella's entire body, which was the definition of perfection.

I took Bella's hand in mine, entwining our fingers in an effort to solidify our bond, and I led her towards the bed. "Sit," I said firmly as she followed my instructions to the letter and sat down on the edge of the massive bed. I kneeled before her and placed my hands on either side of her inner thighs, spreading her for me, her wetness seeping onto the opulent comforter. "Jesus, you are dripping wet."

I could heard the sounds of Edward in the background, his belt and clothes falling to the ground as he then pulled a chair over from the other side of the room, moving closer to us to get a better look. I looked up from between her legs and saw Bella staring at Edward, before her eyes fell and she gazed upon me, her tongue snaking out and licking her lips in anticipation. "I can't help but wonder if you taste as good as you did the first time we were together."

I felt Bella shudder above me and her head lean back slowly as I took one finger and slipped it between her wet lips, teasing her slowly. Her moans were quiet and tentative at first, but as I pressed against her hard clit, she grew louder and more expressive, which in turn, made me almost as wet as Bella was. I slid one finger inside of her, followed by another, pumping her slowly as she cried out. "Oh fuck Rosalie, so god damn good. Don't stop," she exclaimed as I pulled both fingers out and licked one clean before offering the second to Edward.

He greedily accepted my finger and licked seductively, his eyes trained on mine for a moment before he turned to Bella, who was squirming on the bed in anticipation. "Even better than I could have imagined," said Edward forcefully, as I noticed his hand was wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking slowly.

I repositioned myself back between Bella's legs and breathed in her scent before finally just leaning forward and sucking her clit into my mouth with reckless abandon, catching her off guard. "Oh fuck me," shouted out Bella as I then thrust two fingers back inside her slickness and began pumping wildly, desperate to bring about her release.

"Watching the two of you together is one of the worst forms of torture. You girls are so fucking stunning together. Absolutely erotic," commented Edward as I felt Bella's fingers lace through my hair, tugging slightly as she urged me on, her hips now bucking into my mouth as her moans and cries grew louder. As I lapped devoutly, I couldn't help but find my brain working in overdrive. The thoughts of this possibly being a more frequent occurrence between Bella and I were running rampant, but I didn't think she would become bi-sexual, like I was. I think Bella was simply experimenting because she wanted Edward, in any possible way she could have him. I wasn't complaining though, as she finally screamed out in orgasm, her hands jerking forcefully on my hair as she came and I tried with all of my might to claim all of her juices.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand as Bella pulled me up from my knees, pulling me over her body as she lay down on the bed, kissing me passionately and tasting herself in my mouth. I felt her hands tracing down the sides of my body, before changing directions and moving up to cup my breasts. I could once again hear Edward behind us, but if I was being honest, I didn't really care. I knew I should, and we should have been focusing on him as well as just us, but I was so desperate to have as much time with Bella as I could, that I tried not to focus on it, until Bella rolled over, pressing me against the bed and summoning Edward to join us.

"Move up on the bed honey," Bella instructed brazenly as my eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Head on the pillow." I followed her demands with a smug grin and noticed Edward was now standing beside the end of the bed, his hard cock still in his hand.

"Bella, you don't need to…" I began to say, even though I couldn't sense any hesitancy on her part. I just wanted her to be aware that I wasn't expecting anything from her in exchange, even though my cunt was throbbing with the prospect that lay before me.

I gasped breathlessly as she pressed one finger firmly against my clit, and then her tongue began lavishing my clit with a fierce intensity, as she tasted my excitement. The feeling of her finally going down on me was better than my wildest dreams, of which there had been many over the years. The entire experience was made even more exhilarating by the sounds she was making as she thrust two fingers inside of me. She was enjoying this almost as much as I was. Bella pulled her fingers out and I watched slack jawed as she tasted me eagerly before spreading my lips wide and licking me from top to bottom, my entire body shaking with need as she lapped at my throbbing pussy.

"Turn over," she requested several moments later, as I leaned up on my elbows and looked at her curiously. She ran her finger eagerly along my slit for a moment, making me shiver before I finally turned over onto my hands and knees, which left Bella with a spectacular view of my ass and pussy. The years of Yoga and Pilates had been kind to me, even though I had loathed every second of it.

Once again, Bella spread my lips open to her and lapped at my aching clit, taking a moment to pinch it before shoving two fingers back inside of me, fucking me slowly yet deeply as I shuddered and shook with my impending release. For a first timer, Bella was a natural at this, which made me wish we had stumbled across this opportunity a hell of a lot earlier.

As I writhed above her, I felt Bella moving slightly and noticed Edward positioned behind her, and Bella's ankles being tugged slowly towards the edge of the bed. She pulled me along with her, not wanting to be separated from my aching slickness and I heard the tell-tale ripping of a condom package as she thrust her fingers back inside of me. I then felt her entire body tense, and when I looked up, I saw Edward ram his cock deep within her, his hands gripping on to her supple ass firmly, no doubt leaving hand prints by the time our evening was done.

The entire time I went down on her, I could feel his eyes watching us, enjoying himself as we touched, tasted and loved one another. However, it was different now that he was joined with Bella as well. I let out a small sigh of disappointment, when I felt her move from me, her sweet lips no longer at my disposal, but I was pleased to discover she was simply turning around, desperate to see Edward joined with her as he shoved himself deep inside of her.

"That is so fucking sexy. Watching his thick cock disappear inside of you, makes me even wetter," I said breathily as Bella repositioned herself and she spread me open again, shoving her tongue deep inside of me, causing me to gasp in surprise.

Bella went back to focusing her attention on my clit and when she moaned from the feel of Edward's cock within her, the reverberations against me were simply divine. It only took a few more moments before I finally came, clutching the edge of the bed and desperately trying to find a way to get Bella to want me like this on a regular basis.

**EPOV**

I simply couldn't take watching them together anymore. Bella's own release had been so fucking breathtaking that I thought I was going to abuse myself to the point of no return, which I didn't want. I wanted to be buried inside of her slickness when I finally came. Watching her face contort from the ecstasy provided by Rosalie was beyond words though. She bit down on her lower lip, grasped her breasts tightly in her hand and kept one buried in Rosalie's blonde tresses, finally screaming out her name without any signs of remorse, which was so fucking hot.

When Bella began to return the favor to Rosalie though, I was officially done for. The fact that their position effectively made Bella's pussy easily accessible to me, made my decision a quick one. As Bella buried her tongue inside of Rosalie's depths, both of their breathing erratic, I reached into the pocket of my pants and fished out my wallet and the condom held within it. As attractive as Rosalie was, it was Bella that I wanted more than anything else in the world, and I would show her just how much she affected me.

In a flash, I had my cock sheathed and was positioning myself at her entrance, my hands gripping Bella's ankles and pulling her back to me, so that I was easily able to bury myself within her depths. I thrust myself slowly within her, my body practically shuddering because of how tight and hot she was, but I kept my composure, unwilling to fuck this up on the first fuck.

I heard Bella groan loudly as she turned around to face me and watched with pure lust as I pulled out just as slowly as I had entered her and then plunged back in again, this time with more force as my hands grasped onto her firm ass. Rosalie commented quickly about how turned on she was that I was now buried deep inside of her best friend, but I knew otherwise. I could tell all night that Rosalie would have preferred it if I wasn't joining them, but the response I was getting from Bella said otherwise. I don't think she would have been with Rosalie, if I wasn't in the mix.

When Rosalie finally came from Bella's fingers and tongue being all over her, I pulled Bella back, so that she was closer to me. I knew it was a bit of a possessive gesture, and I had no reason to act that way, but it was the least of my worries. "Bella baby," I said as I bent down and pressed my lips against her ear. I could feel her shudder as my hot breath hit her ear lobe.

"Yes," she asked breathlessly as I pulled out of her and reached between her thighs, teasing her clit with my finger, before I spoke.

"I want you to ride me baby," I exclaimed as I noticed Bella was eagerly nodding her head. It made my cock jump a little in excitement knowing that she was so eager to please. Bella perched herself up on her knees and easily took the hand that I extended to her, leading her away from the bed and back towards the couch where I sat down and Bella stretched her leg to climb on top. "Turn around Bella."

She quirked an eyebrow at me but quickly turned, so that she was facing Rosalie, who was still perched on the bed, spread wide open and appearing to enjoy the scene in front of her. I grabbed Bella's legs and helped her position herself, letting out a huge groan as she sank her wet pussy down onto my aching dick. "Is that what you wanted Edward?" asked Bella smoothly as she turned her head around for a moment and our lips made contact, for the first time in what seemed like hours. I could taste herself and Rosalie on her tongue and I bucked my hips up, driving my cock into her further.

"Fuck yes," I forced out as Bella reached back and grabbed the back of the couch and began to slide up and down on my cock, fucking me like her life depended on it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and reached my finger down to rub her clit, when I suddenly felt a bit remorseful that Rosalie wasn't participating. I lifted my finger up and motioned for Rosalie to come join us. "Bella, I want you to know how much you were worshipped tonight."

As Rosalie moved closer towards us, I pointed towards the ground between my legs before tossing a pillow down for her to kneel on, which she did without question. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment, before she knew exactly what I wanted her to do. I grabbed Bella's hips to still her movements and kissed the nape of her neck gently as I felt her tense around my cock, milking me desperately, and when I looked down, Rosalie was lapping enthusiastically at her clit, with my cock buried within Bella's slick pussy.

"Oh my god," shouted out Bella, her words echoing around the room and making me grin smugly. "This is just… oh god… there are no words." I continued forcing my cock upwards, my hands gripped onto Bella's hips as she remained as still as she could, wanting her to enjoy the teasing of Rosalie's tongue and the ecstasy of my cock at the same time.

"Are we too much for you Bella?" I asked, praying to god that she was more than happy with what was happening between the three of us. My cock was aching for release and if she was to feel remorseful now, I was petrified of how much I would assault my cock when the girls eventually left. However, in the rational part of my brain, there was no way we were going this far and not reaching our apex.

"Fuck no, please… please don't stop," she yelled as I felt her body shudder once more. "Oh fuck, cum with me Edward," she yelled as thrust inside of her twice more before I felt her clamp her tight cunt around my cock, making me release deep inside of her more forcefully than I had ever experienced previously. "That was… "

"Mind numbingly perfect?" I said as I let my head fall back against the couch and felt Bella's body relax against mine, her back falling to my chest as she turned her head slightly, giving me the perfect opportunity to kiss her. My biggest downfall was that I didn't want to ever let her go. How the fuck was I supposed to go back to Chicago after that?

We eventually released from each other and cleaned up, and I could see the hesitance in both of the girls' eyes as I suggested they stay the night. I simply wasn't ready for whatever it was that was happening between us to end yet. I could see Rosalie was anxious, but when Bella readily agreed, Rosalie did too, solely because I think she wanted whatever Bella wanted at that moment. If Bella had said she wanted to go for another round, I was certain Rosalie would be riding that bandwagon as well.

When we eventually crawled into bed naked, Bella was in the middle, her head resting softly against my chest and Rosalie spooned up against her back, her hands wrapped tightly around Bella, as though she was concerned that she would disappear. When I noticed that both girls were sleeping soundly, I couldn't help my hand from reaching up and stroking Bella's soft hair, memorizing each strand as I relieved each moment we spent together. Why the hell did she have to live in Seattle? Would she want to see me again if I did relocate and how would Rosalie fit into this scenario, if at all?

I had a million questions, all of which I found running through my head as I failed at sleeping. When I finally managed to close my eyes for a few hours and get some much needed rest, I was awoken by the soft voices of Rosalie and Bella as they moved about the room. I didn't want to scare them, so I kept pretending I was asleep, as I basically eavesdropped on their conversation.

Bella shifted on the bed and climbed off, making me sigh in disappointment when I no longer had contact with her. "Come on Bella, stop going so slowly. If you keep this up, Edward will wake up," I heard Rosalie whisper quietly as I felt the bed move and I knew Bella was no longer within arms' reach of me.

"Rosalie, I'm a little sore from the fucking orgasms, so shut up," Bella chastised as my heart swelled at her snarky personality, which was one of the things that drew me to her in the club the night before. "I'm sorry if I am not used to being as thoroughly fucked as you are."

"I'm not the whore you make me out to be Bella," snapped Rosalie as I heard feet shuffling against the carpet and I opened my eyes quickly to see Rosalie closing the space between her and Bella. She reached her hand up to cup her cheek, looking extremely remorseful but Bella pulled back.

"This was a onetime thing Rosalie. I can't just toss away several years of friendship with you because of last night. I think we should agree that because we won't see Edward again, we should just chalk this up to fun experimentation," said Bella as I heard her getting redressed and my heart lurched at the realization that I wouldn't see her again. I would have done this again, with Rosalie, if it meant I could have Bella.

"Okay, but can we go before he wakes up. I don't want to sit through some long winded and awkward goodbye," said Rosalie as I shifted in the bed slightly and quickly closed my eyes. "He's almost awake, let's go."

I heard more footsteps and I smelt Bella's scent as she moved closer to my side of the bed. I had to keep my gasps quiet as I felt Bella kiss my temple. She was disappearing from my life, almost as quickly as she had come into it. When I heard the door close, the soft click of the lock signaling their exit from my room and my life, I opened my eyes, rubbing them slowly to adjust to the light that was streaming in from the open window.

I rolled over, saddened by the loss of Bella from my life and curled into the pillow she had been laying on, her scent still all around it. When my hand reached underneath the pillow, I found something I didn't expect. A pair of black lace boy shorts and a folded piece of the hotel stationary. I pulled it out, my heart skipping a beat as I looked down on the crisp white sheet that now bore a phone number and a name, Bella Swan.


End file.
